Unia Chrześcijańsko - Demokratyczna
thumbUnia Chrześcijańsko - Demokratyczna - prawicowe, chadeckie ugrupowanie, powstałe 18 stycznia 2011r. założone przez Krzysztofa Konarowskiego, Modesta Regała i Marzannę Gullfiber. Blog UChD: http://uch-d.blogspot.com/ Srona partii na Facebooku: http://www.facebook.com/pages/Unia-Chrześcijańsko-Demokratyczna/119376838134043 Historia Unia Chrześcijańsko – Demokratyczna rozpoczęła oficjalną działalność 18 stycznia 2011 r. Pierwszymi założycielami partii byli: Modest Regał Marzanna Gullfiber Alek Alexander Krzysztof Konarowski Ugrupowanie powstało na bazie stowarzyszenia pod tą samą nazwą. Wielu polityków było początkowo zaangażowanych w ten projekt, wszyscy pracowali i brali udział w tworzeniu programu ugrupowania. Po wspólnych rozmowach i dyskusjach, zaczęto składać deklarację wobec ostatecznego przystąpienia do projektu, którym była organizacja partii. Niestety większość odeszła, pozostali zdecydowali o „ruszeniu” z inicjatywą. Początkowo partia zgromadziła niewielu członków. Później były problemy z aktywnością i rekrutacją. Modest Regał i Alek Alexander z dnia na dzień przestali być aktywni. Janusz II Tarasiuk i Jakub de Saint Lucie, którzy mieli dołączyć również nie byli dostępni. Mimo niepowodzeń zarząd się nie poddawał. Podjęto na czele z Marzanną Gullfiber, kampanie rekrutacyjną, której skutki możemy obserwować do dzisiaj. W późniejszym czasie doszło do fuzji Unii Chrześcijańsko - Demokratycznej z Ruchem Patriotycznym. Wkrótce po kilku wyborczych potyczkach do partii dołączył Józek Laczkowski, Jakub de Saint Lucie oraz Wiktor Kasprowicz. Wspólnie udało się zrealizować kilka ciekawych kampanii wyborczych, które niestety nie przyniosły oczekiwanego sukcesu. Niedawno do ugrupowania przyłączył się Jarosław Kowalewski, kolejny aktywny, pełen pomysłów członek, który wraz z innymi pomoże w sukcesie wyborczym partii. Wierzymy, że czas UChD już pomału nadchodzi i niedługo będziemy mogli zaprezentować się Państwu z zupełnie innej strony w politickim parlamencie. Zarząd Przewodniczący - Krzysztof Konarowski Skarbnik - Józek Laczkowski Sekretarz ds. Statutu - Haruhiko Eto Sekretarz ds. Aktywności i Promocji Partii - Wiktor Kasprowicz Rzecznik - Marek Kanarek Politycy związani z UChD - Krzysztof Konarowski - Józek Laczkowski - David Janowski - Modest Regał - Marzanna Gullfiber - Kuba Ander - Wiktor Kasprowicz - Huruhiko Eto Program ŚWIATOPOGLĄD Unia Chrześcijańsko – Demokratyczna jest ugrupowaniem chadeckim, opierającym swoje działania na religii chrześcijańskiej, czerpiącym wartości ze źródeł tradycji, historii, kultury. Fundamentów, bez których nie sposób wyobrazić sobie żadnego stabilnego i sprawiedliwego ładu społecznego, a które czynią nas takimi, jacy jesteśmy. W swoim działaniu kieruje się ideami wolności i równości. Pod swoją opieką utrzymuje rodzinę jako podstawową jednostkę społeczną. UChD Popiera też ideały republiki i demokracji. Jest ugrupowaniem otwartym na obywateli, ich potrzeby, pragnienia, konsekwentnie realizującym swoje postulaty. 1. Uważamy, że stabilne, nowoczesne demokratyczne Państwo można jedynie zbudować na bezsprzecznej prawdzie historycznej, bez jakiegokolwiek fałszu i zakłamania. Opowiadamy się za ostateczną oceną niechlubnego dziedzictwa poprzedniego ustroju, sądowym ukaraniem winnych zbrodni i ujawnieniem trudnej, lecz koniecznej do rzeczywistego pojednania prawdy ciążącej na sumieniach wielu ludzi. Popieramy wszelkiego rodzaju działania mające wyjaśnić niejasności i raz na zawsze skończyć z poprzednim systemem. W związku z tym opowiadamy się za powszechną lustracją, dekomunizacją i ukaraniem wszystkich historycznych zbrodniarzy na narodzie politickim. W celu zbudowania nowych, lepszych relacji. 2. Uznając czołową role Kościoła Katolickiego w naszej historii, kulturze i społeczeństwie, szanujemy naturalne prawo jego, oraz innych związków wyznaniowych do brania udziału w życiu społecznym we wszelkich jego przejawach. Dostrzegając fundamentalne znaczenie religii w kształtowaniu właściwych postaw moralnych i nieocenione zasługi Kościoła oraz innych związków wyznaniowych w działalności charytatywnej, edukacyjnej czy kulturalnej, opowiadamy się za życzliwą współpracą ze strony państwa opartą na zasadach poszanowania wzajemnej autonomii. Za przejaw tyranii uważamy niemożliwą do zrealizowania próbę wyrugowania religii z życia publicznego i odebrania związkom wyznaniowym prawa do wypowiadania się w sprawach publicznych, również w kwestii kształtowania prawa. 3. Sprzeciwiamy się dostępności i co za tym idzie refundacji metody In vitro, uznając ją za niemoralną, głęboko godzącą w godność człowieka, sprowadzającą go do roli przedmiotu. Niezwykle egoistyczną, niehumanitarną odbywającą się na zasadzie selekcji, w wyniku, której ginie wiele ludzkich zarodków. 4. Popieramy całkowity zakaz eutanazji, wychodząc z założenia, iż człowiek nie moralnego prawa decydować o życiu drugiego. Jedynym dawcą i odbiorcą życia jest Bóg. Sprzeciwiamy się wszelkim praktykom pozbawiania życia, choćby motywowanym szczerym, lecz źle pojętym współczuciem. 5. Jesteśmy przeciwni aborcji, którą uznajemy za bestialski akt morderstwa na niewinnych ludziach. Nie dopuszczamy w tej sprawie żadnych wyjątków prócz sytuacji zagrożenia życia matki Zdajemy sobie sprawę, iż urodzenie dziecka, które poczęło się z gwałtu może być rzeczą niezwykle trudną dla kobiety. Mimo to nie możemy pozwolić na zabójstwo, bowiem każdy człowiek ma prawo do życia. Zapewniamy, iż gwałciciel zostanie zmuszony do wypłacenia matce należnego odszkodowania. 6. Wyrażamy sprzeciw wobec legalizacji związków homoseksualnych, uznając jedyny właściwy model rodziny jako związek mężczyzny i kobiety. Uważamy, że tego typu skłonności są skutkiem różnego rodzaju zaburzeń na tle psychicznym. Wszelka promocja tego typu zachowań i przyzwolenia dla niej powinny być zakazane. POLITYKA WEWNĘTRZNA I ADMINISTRACJA 1. Unia Chrześcijańsko – Demokratyczna sprzeciwia się wprowadzeniu kary śmierci. Uznając, iż ludzkie życie jest wartością najcenniejszą, której żaden inny człowiek nie może żyjącemu odebrać. Świadomi jego wartości uważamy, że zakończenie egzystencji innego człowieka może być efektem wyłącznie koniecznej samoobrony rozumianej również jako eliminacja niepoprawnego i bezustannie niebezpiecznego przestępcy. Jednakże stopień rozwoju materialnego i naukowego osiągnięty przez państwo każe nam twierdzić, że współcześnie dostępne są nam mniej drastyczne środki pozwalające zabezpieczyć społeczeństwo przed zagrożeniem ze strony zbrodniarzy. Jako największą karę rozumiemy dożywotnie pozbawienie wolności. 2. Jesteśmy za przymusowym leczeniem psychiatrycznym osób o skłonnościach pedofilskich, a w razie recydywy nałożenia kary dożywocia w więzieniu o zaostrzonym rygorze. Sprzeciwiamy się chemicznej kastracji pedofilów, wychodząc z założenia, iż kara zawsze powinna być wymierzana adekwatnie do wszystkich okoliczności czynu, dlatego choć za słuszne uważamy oddanie w ręce sędziego takiej możliwości, to sprzeciwiamy się obligatoryjnemu jej wymierzaniu bez racjonalnych ku temu przesłanek. 3. Popieramy zwiększenie zakresu obrony koniecznej, uznając, że każdy człowiek ma prawo do obrony, przed napastującym go przestępcą. Nie chcemy dopuścić do sytuacji, w której ofiara jest karana za to, że skutecznie się broniła. Dlatego opowiadamy się za poszerzeniem jej zakresu do słusznych granic umożliwiających pewne odparcie zamachu, uwzględniając nieodzowny w takich sytuacjach strach, częstą niemożliwość właściwej oceny sytuacji i fakt, że napastnik dokonując ataku na dobro prawnie chronione musi być świadomy możliwości poniesienia uszczerbku będącego skutkiem oporu wobec jego niegodziwości. Człowiek musi czuć się bezpiecznie. 4. UChD sprzeciwia się ogólnej dostępności broni palnej. Wychodzimy z takiego założenia, ponieważ to stanowi ogromne zagrożenie wobec innych, co widzimy na przykładach państw, w których broń palna jest ogólnie dostępna. Skutki swobodnego dostępu do broni, byłyby dużo poważniejsze niż przypuszczamy. Każdy obywatel, aby móc posiadać broń powinien przejść odpowiednie badania, posiadać specjalistyczną opinię psychologa i zgodę należnych organów. Każdy zaś pistolet powinien być rejestrowany i przypisany do osoby z pozwoleniem na broń. Pozwolenie powinno być czasowe i 3 latach powinno wygasać. 5. Postulujemy o zreformowanie politickiego więziennictwa, wprowadzenie sądów 24 godzinnych, zaawansowane roboty publiczne dla więźniów odsiadujących drobniejsze kary, ogólne zaostrzenie kodeksu karnego. Przekształcenie więzień w obozy pracy przymusowej. Za przestępstwa poważniejsze całkowita izolacja i zapewnienie podstawowych warunków sanitarnych. Zaś kary dożywocia i powyżej 50 lat powinny być odsiadywane w obozach pracy. 6. Ze względu na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo, jakie niosą ze sobą pijani kierowcy opowiadamy się za możliwie surowym karaniem takiego haniebnego procederu. Jednakże owa surowość, z powodu przepełnienia więzień nie powinna się przejawiać w karach izolacyjnych, lecz polegać na karach pieniężnych, ograniczeniu wolności z obowiązkiem pracy na cele społeczne i przede wszystkim odbiorem uprawnień do kierowani pojazdami mechanicznymi. Po drugim przyłapaniu na jeździe po pijanemu, prawo jazdy powinno być dożywotnio odbierane. 7. Uważamy, że najlepszym wiekiem uzyskania prawa jazdy jest osiągnięcie pełnoletności, czyli wieku 18 lat. Jest to granica, która uzasadnia przypuszczenie, że starający się o uprawnienia do kierowania pojazdem jest na tyle odpowiedzialny i rozsądny, że można mu umożliwić taką możliwość. Opowiadamy się za zwiększeniem liczby godzin jazdy i w ramach kursu pokazywaniem skutków brawurowej jazdy pod wpływem alkoholu. 8. Jesteśmy za utrzymaniem przymusu ubezpieczeń emerytalnych przy jednoczesnej możliwości wyboru usługodawcy w tej dziedzinie. Obywatel powinien mieć wybór czy wpłaci swoje pieniądze do ZUS, czy do innej spółki, zarejestrowanej przez państwo jako zakład emerytalny. Konkurencja z pewnością poprawiłaby wysokość składki. 9. Pragniemy podjąć walkę z bezrobociem poprzez tworzenie nowych miejsc pracy, ułatwienia możliwości podejmowania prywatnych inicjatyw gospodarczych, aktywizacji bezrobotnych. Ponadto widząc jedno z głównych źródeł bezdomności w patologiach społecznych opowiadamy się za wspieraniem instytucji rodzony, której właściwe funkcjonowanie uważamy, za najlepszą przed nimi obronę. 10. Jesteśmy przeciwni wypłacaniu zasiłków dla bezrobotnych, którzy nigdy nie podjęli żadnej pracy. Tym, którzy ją stracili proponujemy możliwość zmiany kierunku zawodowego i przystosowania się do obowiązujących potrzeb na rynku pracy. Nasze postulaty wynikają ze znajomości różnego rodzaju oszustw, których dopuszczali się bezrobotni obywatele, którzy ze swojego „wygodnictwa” nie zamierzali podjąć żadnej pracy, mimo, iż byli zdolni do jej podjęcia. Wszelkiego rodzaju zasiłki, renty dla ludzi chorych, rodzin powinny być udzielane po specjalistycznej opinii kompetentnej osoby. Opowiadamy się za ich późniejszą kontrolą. Zdajemy sobie sprawę z wielkiego znaczenia pracy dla rozwoju jednostki i społeczeństwa oraz - w związku z jej ogromną rangą - traktujemy ją jako priorytet, szansę, najlepszą drogę do stworzenia zdrowych i godnych warunków życia wszystkim obywatelom. 11. Pragniemy tworzyć stypendia dla zdolnych dzieci z biednych rodzin, postulujemy o wprowadzenie ujednoliconych strojów szkolnych, aby w przynajmniej w najmniejszym stopniu postarać się wyrównać ich szanse z dziećmi z bogatych rodzin. Różnice majątkowe i społeczne są naturalnym zjawiskiem w każdym społeczeństwie, dlatego za słuszne uważamy nie dążenie do całkowitej równości szans, co jest utopią, lecz po prostu do dania każdemu owej szansy. 12. UChD popiera finansowanie posiłków dzieciom z ubogich rodzin, które nie mogą im ich zapewnić. Bowiem wychodzimy z założenia, iż rolą państwa jest dbanie o obywateli, dzieci to przyszłość, im opieka należy się w szczególności . Odpowiednie odżywianie jest niezbędne do prawidłowego wzrostu i rozwoju. Dzieciom należy zapewnić to zaplecza rozwojowe, bo w przeciwnym razie będziemy mieli do czynienia z armią chorych i upośledzonych ludzi, których utrzymanie będzie droższe, niż fundowanie posiłków. FINANSE - GOSPODARKA 1. Unia Chrześcijańsko – Demokratyczna za kwestię kluczową uznaje stabilność i wiarygodność narodowej waluty będącą warunkiem koniecznym dla powszechnego dobrobytu wszystkich obywateli. Dlatego też sprzeciwiamy się wszelkim nieuzasadnionym praktyką sprzyjającym inflacji i popieramy działania służące jej ograniczeniu. Z ogromną nieufnością i sceptycyzmem podchodzimy do waluty Unii Bardziej Europejskiej, którą uważamy bardziej za projekt polityczny niż gospodarczy, a której przyjęcie wiąże się z licznymi negatywnymi zjawiskami i ograniczeniem możliwości interwencji w sytuacjach kryzysowych. Dlatego opowiadamy się za utrzymaniem waluty narodowej a sprzeciwiamy przystąpieniu Polityki do strefy wspólnej waluty Europejskiej. PLZ jest dobrem narodowym, dzięki, któremu nasz system gospodarczy tak jak i finansowy jest mniej podatny na kryzysy zewnętrzne. W porównani do najważniejszych walut światowych PLZ powinien być na poziomie nieco niższym. W ten sposób generowane przez rodzimych przedsiębiorców zyski z Eksportu będą większe, przy stosunkowo niskich cenach produkcji z surowców rodzimych. Zastąpienie PLZ walutą UBE jest bardzo ryzykowne, bowiem niesie za sobą ryzyko wzrostu cen, spadku przychodów eksportowych, a także zmniejszy atrakcyjność politickiej gospodarki na arenie europejskiej. Wspólna waluta to także ryzyko jej osłabienia problemami finansowymi innego państwa. Absolutnie jesteśmy temu przeciwni 2. Kierowani przeświadczeniem, że własność działa stabilizująco dla porządku społecznego, uczy dbałości o nią, roztropności w gospodarowaniu oraz szacunku do rzeczy cudzej, a jej brak sprzyja zgubnemu radykalizmowi i wykorzenieniu, opowiadamy się za tworzeniem warunków do jak największej jej upowszechnienia. W tym celu opowiadamy się za niższymi podatkami dla osób najuboższych oraz wspieraniem drobnych przedsiębiorstw, rzemiosła oraz preferencyjnymi kredytami dla chcących rozpocząć własną działalności gospodarczą. Nie winno to oznaczać bynajmniej wysokich podatków dla osób i przedsiębiorstw lepiej sytuowanych, albowiem naszym celem nie jest ani próba likwidacji naturalnych różnic majątkowych, ani niesprawiedliwy zamysł „karania” ludzi zamożnych za fakt posiadania majątku, lecz chęć stworzenia stabilnego i sprawiedliwego ładu. Widząc ponadto czołowe znaczenie rodziny, nie tylko jako ośrodka należytego wychowania dzieci, ale również wzajemnej i naturalnej samopomocy oraz wsparcia w trudnych sytuacjach życiowych, w tym tych o podłożu materialnym, opowiadamy się za umacnianiem i wsparciem struktur rodzinnych poprzez ulgi i zwolnienia podatkowe. SYSTEM PODATKOWY: Progresywny STAWKI PIT: 1. 10% (dochód roczny nie większy niż 20,000); 2. 20% (dochód roczny między 20,001 - 40,000) 3. 30% ( dochód roczny między 40,001 - 96,000) 4. 45% (dochód roczny powyżej 96,000) STAWKI CIT: Jedna stawka 20% CŁA i AKCYZY: Cła 4%, Akcyza na benzynę (30%), papierosy i alkohol (70%) VAT: 8% stawka równa Ulgi: Tylko ulga rodzinna. Reszta ulg prowadzi do machlojek finansowych. 3. Jesteśmy za utrzymaniem wolnego rynku z naciskiem na przedsiębiorstwa prywatne, sprzeciwiamy się niekoniecznej ingerencji państwa w gospodarkę. Za podstawowe zadanie państwa w sferze gospodarki uważamy przede wszystkim stanie na straży wolnego rynku zagrożonego przez różne formy monopoli i oligopoli wypierających w nieuczciwej konkurencji drobne podmioty, uniemożliwiając tym samym upowszechnienie własności i niszcząc konieczną wielopodmiotowość rynku. Dlatego też godzimy się na konieczną interwencje państwa mającą na celu demonopolizacje gospodarki oraz niezbędną, państwową kontrolę nad przedsiębiorstwami w tych gałęziach gospodarki, które ze względu na swój charakter nie mogą zostać poddane takiemu procesowi, z zastrzeżeniem jednak nienaruszania samej własności. Prócz tego, w dziedzinach, które z jakiś powodów nie cieszą się zainteresowaniem prywatnych przedsiębiorców, dopuszczamy w razie konieczności możliwość powstawania przedsiębiorstw państwowych wypełniających istniejącą a wymagającą uzupełnienia lukę. Drobny interwencjonizm, taki, który mocno nie ingeruje w wolny rynek, jest wskazany dla zdrowej społecznej gospodarki. 4. Unia Chrześcijańsko – Demokratyczna opowiada się za umiarkowaniem gospodarczym, dopuszczeniem prywatyzacji wszystkich sektorów gospodarczych państwa z wyjątkiem sektora strategicznego. Uznajemy, iż działania prywatyzacyjne same w sobie nie są złe, to od osób ją przeprowadzających zależy, czy i jak zostanie ona zakończona. Kategorycznie sprzeciwiamy się prywatyzowaniu energetyki, kolei, służby zdrowia, czy szkół.. 5. Opowiadamy się za komercjalizacją państwowej służby zdrowia przy jednoczesnym dopuszczeniu usługodawców prywatnych. Uważamy, iż przekazanie zarządzania szpitalem Samorządowi wydaję się najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Oczywiście musi to polegać na zapewnieniu pacjentowi darmowego i ciągłego dostępu do świadczeń medycznych. Większość udziałów samorządu (przedstawiciel państwa) powinna to zapewnić. POLITYKA ZAGRANICZNA 1. Unia Chrześcijańsko – Demokratyczna wziąwszy pod uwagę sytuację geopolityczną kraju, zaszłości historyczne i potrzeby chwili obecnej opowiada się za względną równorzędnością obu kierunków polityki zagranicznej. Uważamy, iż działania dyplomatyczne powinny być w pełni zbalansowane. Opowiadamy się za budowaniem jak najlepszych stosunków tak z UBE, ponieważ jest to organizacja, w której uczestniczymy, i która daje nam wiele korzyści, jak i z wielkim wschodnim sąsiadem IN, bez którego niestety na dzień dzisiejszy nie zapewnimy sobie dostaw surowców energetycznych i rynku zbytu na towary rolnicze. 2. Popieramy idee Europy Ojczyzn, uważając ją za słuszną organizację struktur Unii Bardziej Europejskiej. Jesteśmy za utrzymaniem niepodległości wszystkich państw członkowskich, za proklamowaniem sił państwowych, przy tym za dobrze rozumianą integracją europejską. Skupiającą się na współpracy zjednoczonych narodów w sferze gospodarki, ekonomii, problemów o zakresie regionalnym lub globalnym, wzajemnym poparciu i pomocy. Czynimy tak kierowani racjonalnym przekonaniem, że wielkie, zbiurokratyzowane organizmy państwowe sprzyjają despotyzmowi władzy przekonanej o swej sile. Dlatego też opowiadamy się przede wszystkim za właściwie pojętym interesem państwa, którego reprezentujemy i któremu winniśmy wierność. Tym samym opowiadamy się za ograniczeniem integracji europejskiej do sfery gospodarczej z jednoczesnym wzmocnieniem pozycji państw narodowych i oczyszczeniem struktur Unia Bardziej Europejskiej z kosztownej i skłonnej do uzurpowania sobie coraz to liczniejszych kompetencji unijnej biurokracji. 3. Będąc świadomi wartości pokoju i ludzkiego życia, oraz wyrażając szacunek wobec suwerenność innych państw sprzeciwiamy się, co do zasady udziału w konfliktach zbrojnych związanych nieodmiennie z cierpieniem niewinnych, w tym kobiet i dzieci. Za błędne i niemoralne uważamy uczestnictwo w konfliktach zbrojnych motywowane wyłącznie potencjalną lub obiecaną korzyścią stawiającą nasze państwo de facto w pozycji „najemnika”. Interesy narodowe ponad globalne. Traktaty sojusznicze z NATO zobowiązują nas do udziału pewnych działaniach pokojowych, które oczywiście powinniśmy wspierać, ale nie koniecznie angażować się w konflikty, w których nie mamy żadnego realnego interesu. 4. Uznajemy, że współpraca, co do zasady jest rzeczą słuszną i pożyteczną skłaniamy się do życzliwego uczestnictwa w społeczno – gospodarczej współpracy międzyregionalnej owocnej naszym zdaniem dla obu stron. Tego rodzaju traktaty czy układy przyśpieszają rozwój gospodarki i poprawiają relacje międzynarodowe umacniając całe regiony. Jesteśmy przekonani, iż im więcej płaszczyzn współpracy regionalnej na poziomie politycznym czy gospodarczym, tym Europa i Świat stają się bezpieczniejsze. 5. Ceniąc pożyteczną swobodę przepływu towarów i osób wewnątrz Unii Bardziej Europejskiej zdajemy sobie sprawę z zagrożeń związanych z brakiem kontroli, lecz uważamy je za akceptowalne w stosunku do płynących z niej zysków. Jednocześnie widzimy tym większą potrzebę uszczelnienia granic zewnętrznych Unii przed przepływem niepożądanych osób i towarów. Problem międzynarodowych złodziejów, przemytników trzeba raz na zawsze podjąć i skuteczne rozwiązać. OBRONA NARODOWA Polityka obronna partii powinna skupić się na kilku elementach które odbudują siłę naszej armii i poprawią ogólne bezpieczeństwo naszego państwa. Po pierwsze: Konieczne są reformy w samej armii. Opowiadamy się za wprowadzeniem armii zawodowej i wstąpienie do struktur obronnych NATO. Projekt ten zrealizujemy ustawami: Ministerstwo Obrony Narodowej świata POLITIKA przedkłada projekt ustawy o reformie armii. Ustawa zakłada likwidację armii z poboru i utworzenie profesjonalnej, mniej liczebnej ale lepiej wyszkolonej i wyposażonej armii zawodowej. Według założeń ustawy zaproponowane rozwiązanie pozwoli na szybkie dostosowanie infrastruktury krajowej armii do standardów panujących Niezwykłej Armii Trwale Operującej oraz w dłuższej perspektywie pozwoli na obniżenie kosztów związanych z wyszkoleniem żołnierzy i utrzymaniem infrastruktury. Ministerstwo Obrony Narodowej świata POLITIKA przedkłada projekt ustawy dotyczący przystąpienia do struktur sojuszu Niezwykłej Armii Trwale Operującej (NATO). Ustawa zakłada, że wstąpienie naszego kraju do NATO pozwoli na stworzenie skutecznego aliansu obronnego chroniącego nasze terytorium w razie ataku ze strony sąsiadów niestowarzyszonych w strukturach Niezwykłej Armii Trwale Operującej, w tym szczególnie przez Niedźwiedzie Imperium. Konsekwencją członkostwa w NATO jest konieczność współfinansowania oraz aktywnego uczestnictwa we wszystkich działaniach militarnych sojuszu w całym świecie bez względu na aktualne interesy gospodarcze i polityczne naszego kraju. Po drugie: Kiedy już będziemy w strukturach europejskich, armię należy przezbroić i powołać dwie nowe jednostki: obronną (WSD) i ofensywną (KSSR). Zapewni nam to wzrost bezpieczeństwa wewnętrznego i pozwoli aktywnie wypełniać różne zadania w ramach NATO i OZN. Bardzo ważne jest także zagwarantowanie sobie, aby SNZ udzieliło nam bezpośrednich gwarancji wojskowych w razie ataku na nasze terytorium. Możemy to osiągnąć instalując elementy "Tarczy". Wszystko to, razem, daje nam mocną pozycję w pakcie i na arenie międzynarodowej. Poniższe ustawy uważam za konieczne do realizacji tego planu: Ministerstwo Obrony Narodowej świata POLITIKA przedkłada projekt ustawy o utworzeniu Korpusu Sił Szybkiego Reagowania (KSSR). Ustawa zakłada że w skład Korpusu wejdą trzy Brygady: Zmotoryzowana, Pancerna i Lotnicza. Zadaniem Korpusu będzie wspieranie pokojowych działań Organizacji Zjednoczonych Narodów (OZN) oraz Niezwykłej Armii Trwale Operującej (NATO). W ramach Korpusu służyć będą najlepiej wyszkoleni żołnierze na warunkach służby zawodowej. Ustawa zakłada, że utworzenie KSSR i jego zaangażowanie w służbie stabilizacyjnej i obrony pokoju na świecie podniesie prestiż kraju i umocni jego pozycję w NATO. Ministerstwo Obrony Narodowej świata POLITIKA przedkłada projekt ustawy o utworzeniu Wojskowej Służby Defensywnej (WSD). Według założeń ustawy, zadaniem funkcjonariuszy WSD będzie przeciwdziałanie penetracji naszego kraju przez obce wywiady wojskowe i gospodarcze oraz wynikającym z tego tytułu wszelkim zagrożeniom dla obronności i innych interesów państwa. Ustawa przewiduje udzielenie funkcjonariuszom WSD prawa do uzyskiwania, gromadzenia, analizowania i przetwarzania informacji mogących mieć znaczenie dla obronności, bezpieczeństwa lub zdolności bojowej armii oraz interesów państwa. Umożliwi im także prowadzenie radioelektronicznych działań kontrwywiadowczych oraz przedsięwzięć z zakresu ochrony kryptograficznej i kryptoanalizy. Ministerstwo Obrony Narodowej świata POLITIKA przedkłada projekt ustawy zezwalającej na podpisanie ze Stanami Niezwykle Zjednoczonymi umowy o rozmieszczeniu elementów Tarczy Super Antyrakietowej na terytorium kraju. Ustawa zobowiązuje SNZ do pokrycia kosztów całej inwestycji, wsparcia technologicznego krajowej armii oraz do objęcia naszego państwa programem gwarancji bezpieczeństwa wobec zewnętrznych zagrożeń militarnych. Według założeń ustawodawcy celem zaproponowanej ustawy jest zwiększenie bezpieczeństwa wojskowego poprzez wykorzystanie strategicznego położenia kraju i partnerstwo z SNZ. Po trzecie: Musimy zakończyć proces rozliczeń z poprzednim systemem. Nic lepiej tego nie zrobi jak otworzenie archiwów IWN. Ujawnienie tych akt to nie tylko oczyszczenie naszego życia gospodarczo-politycznego ze wszelkich zagrożeń wewnętrznych i zewnętrznych, to także dopełnienie tzw. sprawiedliwości. Poniższa ustawa, nie jest związana z żadną sankcją prawną dla ewentualnych TW, jest pokazaniem obiektywnej prawdy. Jednak każdy kto poczuje się skrzywdzony aktami, może odwołać się do sądu o przeprowadzenie procesu lustracyjnego. Decyzję o tym jak skorzystamy z wiedzy w aktach - pozostawiamy obywatelom. Ministerstwo Obrony Narodowej świata POLITIKA przedkłada projekt ustawy o wprowadzeniu powszechnego dostępu do dokumentów dotyczących agentów Służby Poprzedniego Ustroju (SPU). Ustawa zakłada, że do akt Instytutu Wspomnień Narodowych (IWN) dotyczących agentów SPU, będzie miał wgląd każdy pełnoletni obywatel kraju po wniesieniu stosownego wniosku o udostępnienie konkretnych akt osobowych. Ustawa zakłada, że pełne udostępnienie informacji nt. agenturalnej działalności obywateli kraju jest koniecznością umożliwiającą rozliczenie się z przeszłością polityczną oraz zapewniającą sprawiedliwość społeczną i historyczną. Po czwarte: Naszą politykę obronną możemy rozszerzyć o różne formy współpracy wojskowej na poziomie regionalnym, nawiązując w myśl niektórych ustaw współpracę z naszymi sąsiadami. STATUT ROZDZIAŁ I POSTANOWIENIA OGÓLNE ART.1. UNIA CHRZEŚCIJAŃSKO - DEMOKRATYCZNA 1.UNIA CHRZEŚCIJAŃSKO - DEMOKRATYCZNA zwana dalej \\\\\\\' UChD\\\\\\\" 2.UNIA CHRZEŚCIJAŃSKO - DEMOKRATYCZNA, może używać skróconej nazwy: UChD ART.2. PRZEPISY OGÓLNE 1.Siedziba partii jest woj. Winniczane. 2. UChD może współpracować z partiami oraz zrzeszeniami o podobnych założeniach ideowo - programowych 3. Nazwa i symbole UChD podlegają ochronie ROZDZIAŁ II CELE UChD ART.3. CELE 1)Działania na rzecz potrzeb obywateli , 2)stabilne nowoczesne Państwo oparte na nauce chrześcijańskiej i zasadzie solidaryzmu społecznego 3)umocnienia demokracji, praworządności i wolności obywatelskich 4)szerzenie postaw patriotycznych, 5)umacnianie roli rodziny ROZDZIAŁ III CZŁONKOWIE UChD ART.4. SPOSÓB NABYWANIA CZŁONKOSTWA 1.Członkiem UChD może zostać osoba która: 1)Jest obywatelem POLI; 2)zaakceptuje cele UChD , formy działania oraz zasady określone w niniejszym Statucie . 2.Członkowie UChD dzielą się na: 1)członków, 2)członków honorowych. 3.Zarząd partii może nadać godność członka honorowego osobie szczególnie zasłużonej dla UChD ART.5. UTRATA CZŁONKOSTWA 1.Członkostwo w UChD ustaje wskutek: 1)członkostwa w organizacji,której cele są sprzeczne z celami ,zasadami ideowymi,programem lub interesem UChD, 2)dobrowolnej rezygnacji zgłoszonej na piśmie, 3)wykluczenia członka, 4)zaniechania przez okres dwóch tygodni nieodbijania karty 5)naruszenia obowiązków członka UChD 6)rozwiązania UChD. 2.Skreślenie członka z listy członków UChD dokonuje Przewodniczący ART.6. ZAWIESZENIA CZŁONKA W JEGO PRAWACH 1)Wydania przez Przewodniczącego UChD postanowienia o zawieszeniu,w związku z uzasadnionym przypuszczeniem,iz naraził on dobre imię lub działał na szkodę UChD do czasu rozpoznania sprawy przez zarząd ROZDZIAŁ IV PRAWA I OBOWIĄZKI ART.7. PRAWA CZŁONKA 1.Członek UChD ma prawo: 1)wybierani oraz bycia wybieranym, 2)udziału w działalności UChD, 3)zgłaszania inicjatyw politycznych lub organizacyjnych do władz UChD, 4)używania loga partii. ART.8. OBOWIĄZKI CZŁONKA Członek UChD ma obowiązek: 1)przestrzegania postanowień Statutu oraz,decyzji władz UChD, 2)postępowania zgodnie z zasadami,moralnymi i obywatelskimi wynikającymi z programu partii UChD , 3)postępowania zgodnie z programem, 4)realizowania programu partii, 5)popularyzowania działalności UChD i dbania o rozwój organizacyjny ugrupowania, 6)udział w pracach, 7)sumiennego pełnienia powierzonych mu funkcji i obowiązków, 8)opłacania składek . ROZDZIAŁ VI WYBORY WŁADZ PARTII ART.9. Wybory władz partii odbywają się co 60 dni. Udział w nich mogą wziąć pojedyncze osoby jak i pary osób. ART.10. Wybory władz ugrupowania rozpisuje się na 5 dni przed ich terminem. Rozpisania dokonuje Sekretarz ds. Statutu po przez wpis w odpowiednim wątku na Forum Partyjnym (FP). ART.11. Możliwość zgłaszanie swoich kandydatur trwa 24 godziny od zamieszczenia wątku na HP. Lista wyborcza ogłaszana jest zaraz po jej zamknięciu. ART.12. Po ustaleniu listy wyborczej w pięciu kolejnych turach ma miejsce kampania wyborcza, prowadzona na FP, poprzez zakładanie wątków promujących swoją kandydaturę, prezentacji własnych kwalifikacji i wizji partii. ART.13. 1) Po ostatniej turze kampanii wyborczej kolejna tura to Głosowanie/wybory. 2) Wybory władz partii są: równe; bezpośrednie; tajne i proporcjonalne. 3) Głosowanie odbywa się w formie ankiety. Lista nazwisk, bądź par nazwisk jest ułożona alfabetycznie. 4) Głosowanie trwa jedną turę. ART.14. 1. Przewodniczącym Partii zostaje ten kandydat, który uzyskał najwięcej głosów w głosowaniu na przewodniczącego lub lider zwycięskiej pary kandydujacej do zarządu. 2. Skarbinkiem zostaje ten kandydat, który uzyskał najwięcej głosów w głosowaniu na skarbnika, bądź członek zwycięskiej pary kandydujacej wspólnie do zarządu. 3. To samo dotyczy pozostałych członków zarządu. Art. 15. Przyśpieszone wybory władz partii mogą odbyć się gdy: 1. Przewodniczący jest nieaktywny, lub poddał się do dymisji. 2. Przewodniczący złamał postanowienia statutu. Przyśpieszone wybory mają charakter wyborów uzupełniających. Art. 16. Legalność wyborów potwierdza Sekretarz ds. Statutu w dniu publikacji wyniku wyborów władz ugrupowania. ROZDZIAŁ VI WŁADZE UChD ART.17. WŁADZE 1.Władzami UChD są: 1)Kongres, 2)Przewodniczący, 3)Skarbnik, 4)Rzecznik, 5)Sekretarz ds.Statutu, 6)Sekretarz ds.Aktywności i Promocji. ART.18. KONGRES UChD 1.Kongres jest najważniejsza władzą w UChD 2.Do kompetencji Kongresu należy: 1)uchwalanie statutu lub zmian, 2)uchwalanie programu lub zmian, 3)wybór i odwołanie Przewodniczącego , 4)wybór Honorowego członka. ART.19 PRZEWODNICZĄCY 1.Przewodniczący UChD jest najwyższą władzą w partii 2.Do kompetencji Przewodniczącego UChD należy: 1)reprezentowanie UChD na zewnątrz, 2)realizacja uchwal Kongresu, 3)kierowanie: a)bieżącą działalnością partii, b)pracami zarządu 4)wybór ,powoływanie nowego zarządu . 3.Osoba pełniąca obowiązki Przewodniczącego UChD posiada takie same prawa i obowiązki jak Przewodniczący UChD. ART.20. SKARBNIK 1. Pełni urząd Sekretarza Generalnego partii, odpowiada za jej płynność finansową i ustala wysokość składki. 2. Jest wiceprzewodniczącym Kongresu Unii Chrześcijańsko - Demokratycznej 3. Redaguje sprawozdania z prac Kongresu i archiwizuje uchwały w odpowiednim wątku. 4. Koordynuje pracę Ekspertów Partyjnych. 5. Podczas nieobecności Przewodniczącego Partii pełni jego obowiązki ART.21. SEKRETARZ DS. AKTYWNOŚCI I PROMOCJI PARTII 1. Wybierany jest przez Kongres Partii. 2. Prowadzi wątek rekrutacyjny Unii Chrześcijańsko - Demokratycznej na HP 3. Prowadzi wątek wyborczy Unii Chrześcijańsko - Demokratycznej na HP 4. Prowadzi wątek urlopowy na forum partyjnym. 5. Co 7 dni zobowiązany jest do przedstawienia listy aktywności członków partii. ART.22. SEKRETARZ DS. STATUTU 1. Wybierany jest przez Kongres Partii 2. Dba o wypełnianie postanowień statutu. 3. Przypomina o comiesięcznym zwoływaniu Kongresu i co dwutygodniowych zebraniach partyjnych. 4. Zakłada wątek wyborczy do zarządu Partii 5. Informuje o nieprzestrzeganiu statutu przez członków. Na podstawie jego orzeczenia, Przewodniczący może rozpocząć głosowanie nad wykluczeniem określonych osób z Partii. ART.23. RZECZNIK 1. Wybierany jest przez Kongres Partii. 2. Jest rzecznikiem prasowym Unii Chrześcijańsko - Demokratycznej na Mównicy i Hyde Parku. Sejmowej. 3. Informuje opinię publiczną o działaniach partii na forum ogólnym. 4. Publikuje Partyjne rekomendacje w wątkach poszczególnych ministerstw. 5. Na prośbę członków Partii lub z powodu niewywiązywania się z obowiązków może zostać odwołany. ZAŁĄCZNIK 'PARLAMENTARZYŚCI ' 1.Do osób będących posłami: 1)Praca merytoryczna parlamentarzysty , 2)frekwencja na posiedzeniach, 3)przestrzeganie dyscypliny glosowania, 4)wypowiadanie się publicznie zgodnie z programem UChD Kategoria:Partie